Ahsoka Tano - Second Chance
by Darth Bane01
Summary: When the Sith temple collapse during Ahsoka and Darth Vader's duel something unexpected happens. Ahsoka is sent back in time, can she save Anakin now knowing his fate, or is Anakin doomed to become the feared Sith Lord Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance Chapter 1

 **(I don't own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it)**

"Ahsoka!" Ezra yelled as he tried to make his way back to help her fight off Darth Vader or at least help her escape from the tall man in the black suit. Ezra was hurled backward by Ahsoka. The massive stone door closed leaving the two people to duel inside.

Ahsoka pushed Vader back and spun around slashing at the half machine half man while the temple continued to collapse around them. The temple shook violently and parts of the ceiling began to cave in, Ahsoka jumped back barely missing being rushed by a giant piece of rubble.

Spark flew from the reactor where the Sith holocron was inside of the temple as it reaching critical level and began to melt down. Ahsoka jumped back up and Darth Vader was standing right in front of her bring his saber down to finish her off. A massive amount of built up energy exploded sent Vader flying away from her then everything went black. Was Ahsoka dead if she was at least Ezra and Kanan got away and she prayed that Vader had died along with her.

A light flashed brightly and Ahsoka had to close her eyes, it took several long moments until the light faded and for her eyes to adjust. Ahsoka felt warm not cold like she had been when ever she was in the Sith temple. Ahsoka felt several eyes watching her and she sensed several presences that weren't there moments ago.

The presences felt warm, welcoming; they felt alive not dead like she had thought and known some of them to be for so long. Ahsoka's vision slowly came into focus but not fully, she could see several figures standing in a brightly lit room. They were talking but not to each other, they were speaking to her.

Ahsoka looked down slightly and saw a hand being held out to her "We're asking you back Ahsoka. I'm asking you back" said the voice of a man who Ahsoka had come to care deeply for, but had been replaced by Darth Vader. Ahsoka looked up and saw Anakin…her master. 'What in the name of the force is going on? Am I dreaming? Is this some sick trick of the darkside?' Ahsoka thought as she gazed into the face of Anakin, not the masked face of Darth Vader.

Ahsoka looked around and recognized the faces of several Jedi Master standing in the room: Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kanobi, Mundi to name a few of them. She stepped back in shock and her mouth fell open, her heart was pounding in her chest threatening to explode from her rib cage. "…What?" Ahsoka said looking at all their faces.

"I'm asking you back" said the voice that belonged to Anakin as he held out her padawan braid to her. Ahsoka looked up at Anakin her eyes wide with shock and great confusion. Ahsoka senses nothing but warm happiness coming from the man that she had called master for over three years of her life, there was not a trace of darkness within him.

'I must be dreaming, I have to be; yea I'm dreaming. I'm somewhere inside the Sith temple, it had collapsed and I fell' Ahsoka thought to herself. But if this was a dream why could she feel the presences of all the masters in the room, why could she feel and connect with the force at all in a dream. The only reasonable explanation she could come up with and boy did it sound absurd was that she had somehow sent back in time.

"Ahsoka are you alright?" Anakin asked drawling Ahsoka out of her deep thoughts. Ahsoka looked to Anakin's face again then at his hand. Could she possibly change the future, keep Anakin from falling to the darkside, keep the Jedi from being whipped out.

Ahsoka reached out with a quivering hand but paused for a moment, her hand was smaller than she remembered, heck she was smaller than she remembered. She carefully touched Anakin's mechanical hand to make sure he was truly there and that this wasn't a dream. "Master…" Ahsoka said in a suddenly weak and soft voice, her hand moved to touch the padawan braid Anakin held in his hand.

Memories flooded back into her mind of Barriss, her former best friend betraying her, the clones chasing her and her being tried for the bombing of the temple. Ahsoka picked the braid up in her hand very carefully fearing that it might shatter like glass and she would find herself back in the Sith temple trapped with Vader hunting her down. Her thumb gently caressed every bead on the braid back and forth.

"Snips?" Anakin said in a concerned voice looking down at Ahsoka. Ahsoka thought back to the Sith temple, how Maul had used them and proclaimed himself Ezra's new master, she remember Kanan being blinded by Maul's saber; she remember Ezra escaping with the Sith holocron. "Ezra…" Ahsoka muttered thoughtfully 'perhaps if I can keep Anakin turning into Vader then Ezra will grow up and with his parents, then he could receive proper Jedi training at the temple. All these "if" questions and not many answers if any at all' Ahsoka thought.

Ahsoka felt two hands grasp her shoulders gently; she looked up and saw Anakin staring down at her with a worried expression on his face. 'I can save Anakin, I can keep him from ever becoming Vader I can save everyone…the only question is, how?' she wondered. Then the full weight of why she had been sent back in time hit her like a train at full speed, her legs became like jelly and she had to grab Anakin's arm tightly to keep herself from falling to the floor. The entire Jedi Order was counting on her, strike that, the entire galaxy was counting on her and they didn't even know it. They had no idea of what was coming if she couldn't stop it.

Ahsoka's eyes drifted back toward the padawan braid in her hand then up at the face of Anakin "I…I will…I'll come back" she said finally. Ahsoka felt herself being engulfed in the arms of Anakin her master who was hugging her tightly "thank you…" she heard him said softly. Ahsoka let herself wrap her arms around Anakin and she hugged him back tightly, something she had wished to do ever since she left the Jedi Order all those years ago; or well…her _past_ life if she could call it that.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance Chapter 2

It felt strange being back in the Jedi temple after so many years, all the faces she passed were long dead in her past life but here they were walking though out temple going to class and various other duties in the temple. She walked though the halls of the temple still remembering ever little nook and cranny of this massive building like the back of her hand. She arrived at a metal door way and used the force to unlock it then went inside; this was the room her and Anakin had shared for over three years and are currently sharing now.

She walked over to the temple 'bed' if you could really call it that and sat down, her eyes moved scanning the interior of the room and they came to rest on a photograph. She held out her hand and the photograph floated into her hand, a smile came across Ahsoka's face.

The photo was of her and Anakin, they both seemed so happy; well him with a more annoyed look on his face because she had jumped on his back but she remember him laughing after the photo was taken. Those were good times back then…no what was she thinking she was in those old times.

Ahsoka's eyes looked upward toward the door as it opened and Anakin stepped inside "Hey Snips" Anakin said with a warm smile then held out his hand holding her lightsabers in them. "Figured you'd want these back, Master Plo found them after you were captured" Anakin said.

Ahsoka took the hilts from his hands; she immediately flipped them around into her normal Shien reverse grip. She activated the blades and the room lit up a mix of green and yellowish green, she turned them off and put them on her belt. "Thank you" Ahsoka said.

Anakin sat next to her and put his arm around her "I'm glad you decided to come back Ahsoka…I don't know what I would have done if you would have walked away" Anakin said in a soft tone then smiled at her. 'If only he knew' Ahsoka thought but returned the smile and said "Your world would be a lot more boring without me Skyguy after all someone has to keep you in line."

The sun faded giving the moon a chance to have its turn in the sky, Corusant was always busy even at night, most of the Jedi were asleep in their room but Ahsoka was not one of them; her racing mind would not allow her to rest. Ahsoka sat up in her bed and exhaled slowly, she stood up and put her cloaked on walking outside of the room.

She quietly made her way through the temples long maze like halls with no where particular in mind to go. She ran her hand across the wall as she walked there plain color for once was a welcoming sight to her, she had seen photos of what the temple looked like after the clones had attack. Though she had not been there she felt the deaths of Jedi though the force and it weighed heavily down on her.

Maybe if she could have been there she could have stopped Vader from doings the things he did, maybe he would have listened to her and came back to the light. She sighed and went to a private meditation room, she needed to try and figure out how to stop this from happening before it did. She sat down in the room and crossed her legs, closing her eyes she took a deep breath and began her meditation.

Hours later Ahsoka was drug out of her meditation by a knock on the door, "Come in" she said. The door opened and in walked Master Yoda "Good morning Padawan Tano" Yoda said with a warm smile.

"Good morning Master Yoda" Ahsoka said opening her blue eyes. "Something troubling you, wish to speak of it do you?" Yoda asked sitting down on one of the meditation chairs. Ahsoka shifted her weight slightly and looked into the green eyes of the elder Jedi. Ever since she had been shot back in time she was debating if she should tell Master Yoda what was coming and how she knew of what was to come. Could sharing this information with Yoda help her save Anakin from his dark fate?

Yoda looked at Ahsoka with a curious look on his face, something was different about her. She seemed older, stronger, wiser and more powerful; the only question was why and how. He sat there silently waiting for her to speak sensing she had a lot on her mind.

"Master…I need to tell you something, but it needs to stay between us and no other Jedi must know" Ahsoka spoke after a long while. Yoda looked at her with a now questioning look on his face but he nodded and waited for her to speak.

"I'm not sure how it happened but it did" Ahsoka began closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath. "The Jedi Order and the galaxy are in great danger, the Republic will fall and the Empire will rise. The clones will turn against the Jedi and we will be pushed toward the brink of extinction. The Sith will rise and hunt us down and they wont stop until all of us are dead…a-and…Anakin…will turn to the darkside…" Ahsoka said softly with a now shaky breath as she remembered fighting Vader at the Sith temple.

Yoda raised his eyes brown in confusion "Understand I do not" he said looking at the girl. Ahsoka sighed "then let me show you Master" she said dropping her shields on her mind. Yoda like wise did the same and the two connected, Ahsoka began walking Master Yoda through the Jedi purge, then to when she met Ezra and Kanan. She then showed him her dueling a man in a large black suit, then when she cut off part of his mask revealing part of Anakin's face.

When Yoda began to see all this his old body stiffened in fear and sorrow, he was still confused 'how could Ahsoka know this?' he wondered. He watched the tall man and black stand up and speak to Ahsoka 'Anakin the chosen one turning to the darkside' Yoda thought even more confused now. The images soon faded and Yoda opened his eyes slowly "How do you know of this?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chance Chapter 3

"It's hard to explain Master Yoda and I don't know how it happened, but I was sent back in time. I was fighting with Vader inside of a Sith temple that you had told us to go to and Vader showed up. Ezra took a holocron and I attacked Vader allowing them to escape to safety and the temple collapsed around us and I found myself back here" Ahsoka said.

"Troubling news this is, but did you find out who the Sith lord is?" Yoda asked. "Well after I left the temple it I kept tabs on the republic and the senate, after my trail and what not I became interested in politics and procedures. When the Jedi purge happened the Chancellor…." Ahsoka trailed off as the realization hit her. "It-it's the Chancellor…it's Palpatine, he is the Sith. After the purge of the Jedi he reformed the Republic and turned it into a dictatorship, it only makes sense but the question is why? And how could we not sense this?" Ahsoka said bewildered.

"Yes a darkness does surround the Chancellor, seen this we should have. Act we must if we are to save the Republic and your master" Yoda said getting up quicker than he usually did "Come, speak to the council we must, tell them we must, tell Skywalker we must" Yoda said. Ahsoka stood up quickly and followed the elder Jedi to the council chambers.

"Master you are needed in the council chambers immediately, this is important" Ahsoka said in to her comm. "What do they need?" Anakin said from the other end, "Just come here now" Ahsoka replied sharply. "…on my way" Anakin said and headed toward the Jedi temple from his wife's apartment.

With in twenty minutes all the Council members were sitting in their chairs with a confused and baffled expression on their faces as Ahsoka told them of what she knew. "The Chancellor? How had we not seen this?" Mace Windu said, "This is a surprise to all of us" Master Plo said.

The door to the council chambers opened up and Anakin walked inside "what was so urgent?" Anakin asked looking at all the concerned faces of the Jedi masters then saw Ahsoka standing in the center of the room.

"Padawan Tano knows who the Sith lord is, its Chancellor Palpatine, he is Darth Sidious" Mace stated. "No…that's not possible, we would have felt it; he is helping us bring an end to the Clone Wars" Anakin said in disbelief at the accusation that was pointed toward his friend the Chancellor but a part of him told him that it was the truth; that the Chancellor was a Sith.

"Its true Anakin…and you, you became his apprentice" Ahsoka said turning to look at Anakin. Ahsoka's face filled with sorrow "the clones turn on the Jedi, and you storm the temple killing the Jedi even the younglings" she continued.

Anakin stepped back, his mind was racing franticly trying to make sense of this "I would never do that, the Jedi are my life" Anakin said. "But you did Anakin, you whipped out most of the Jedi in the galaxy and…you even fought me and almost killed me" Ahsoka said as tears came to her eyes.

"I wouldn't dare hurt you Ahsoka…never" Anakin said softly still in disbelief. "Let me show you then Anakin" Ahsoka said walking up to him and dropping her mental shields. Anakin did the same and the two connected through their bond, with in moments images started to appear in Anakin's head.

Anakin's mouth slowly fell open as his mind filled with the horrors of the destruction of the Jedi temple and of him fighting Ahsoka, his eyes filled with tears as he sensed the darkness coming from Darth Vader…coming from him and what he was going to become if he fell to the darkside.

"Ahsoka…I'm so sorry…" Anakin chocked out looking down at her. "The Chancellor has been manipulating you for a long time Anakin, he wants you as an apprentice, he has been orchestrating this war from the very beginning. The Chancellor has been controlling the Separatists and the Republic to wage war so the Jedi would be stretched thin and when he is ready he will attack" Ahsoka said.

"How do you know all of this Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka sighed "This is going to sound strange Anakin, but I am from the future and I was sent back in time during my battle with you at the Sith temple. I don't know how it happened but it did and I am here now" Ahsoka said.

"What should we do masters?" Anakin asked turning to look at the master Jedi in the room. "We should strike now all of us, I have no doubt that Sidious is very powerful thou he may look old" Ahsoka said before the masters could say anything. "Agree I do, destroy the Sith we must" Yoda said.


	4. Chapter 4

Second chance chapter 4

The Supreme Chancellor sat in his office thinking deeply. Something had changed, something had gone drastically wrong. He peered into the force once more as he had done several times before trying to figure out why his future apprentices fall to the darkside was no longer clear, it had been come very clouded and faint now.

With each passing moment Palpatine grew more and more confused and angery but he still could not figure out what had chanced, he needed a apprentice no doubt about that but with Anakin's future no longer clear it was hard to say if he could find one in time.

Palpatine rubbed his forehead in frustration, all his power and knowledge of the darkside could not make senses of what had changed and this concerned him. He knew he could easily write books about what was going to happen in the future that was how good he was at seeing the future so why couldn't he figure this out.

The elder man got up and walked over to the window looking out at the massive city, with its tall skyscraping buildings that seemed to go on forever; and the people down below who went about their business without a care in the world. Palpatine needed to reevaluate his plan and change it if needed be but he knew he didn't have much time left. The Clone Wars could not drag out forever and he could only stay in power for so long before the senate would elect another Chancellor no matter how much the senate liked him; that was a part of democracy.

The door to his office hissed opened as the metal doors drew back into the walls. Palpatine felt them approach long before they even entered the senate building but he had certainty not expect to find the entire Jedi Council walk into the room.

Palpatine turned around and looked at the Jedi Council "Good afternoon, what may I do for you?" he asked. Mace Windu ignited his lightsaber "In the name of the Galactic Senate and the Republic you are under arrest Chancellor" he said. Several more snap and humming sounds were heard as the other Jedi Masters ignited their own sabers.

"Under what charges?" Palpatine asked calmly but inside he was seething 'how had this happened' he thought. "You know the charges…Darth Sidious" Anakin said stepping into the view of his so called 'friend'. Palpatine turned and looked at him "Surely you don't believe that do you Anakin, me a Sith Lord?" the elder man replied.

"My eyes have been opened you are a Sith" Anakin replied tightening his grip on the hilt of his saber. Sidious growled "So that may be but have I not been there for you when the Jedi have not?" Sidious asked.

"You were only using Anakin, you wanted him to turn to the darkside, you wanting him as a apprentice" Ahsoka said standing next to Anakin and ignited her two blades. Sidious looked down at the girl, 'so she had decided to come back to the order after all, but how did they figure it out that I was the mastermind behind all of this' Sidious thought.

From the folds of Sidious was hidden his own saber and with a flicker of his wrist it sprung into his hand and the crimson blade sprang to life. "You can not possible stand against all of us" Mace Windu said taking a step forward. A smile cracked across Sidious face "Perhaps not alone that is" he said reaching over and hitting a button on his desk.

"Execute order 66" Sidious said to the image of a clone that appeared from the desk. Moments later the Senate building filled with clones blasting away at the Jedi Council who had quickly made there was out of Sidious's office to engage them.

Sidious was furiously dueling Anakin, Ahsoka while the Council held off the clones. Sidious being a master off all the saber forms was holding his own against the Chosen One and his apprentice. "How did you find out?" Sidious asked curiously as he hurled lightning at Anakin who blocked it with his saber.

Anakin pushed the lighting back with all of his might but it just kept coming and Ahsoka had to jump in to help push it back. Anakin glanced at Ahsoka as he had not even been told in great detail as how Ahsoka had been sent back in time.

"It turns out that the darkside works against you Sidious, I was sent back in time after a Sith Temple exploded and its power sent me back. I decided I would save Anakin from his dark future and expose you for who you truly are" Ahsoka said disengaging from the lightning and hurled herself at the Sith Lord.

Sidious stopped the lightning and parried Ahsoka's attacks, they were strong and full of righteous anger. Sidious was able to disarm her of her small shoto blade and then blast her with lightning sending her across the room.

Anakin was on Sidious in a second slashing from every possible angle he could with blinding speed and strength. Sidious was forced to redirect the Jedi's attacks as he could not block such powerful attacks from his much younger opponent.

"Anakin you can become the most powerful force user ever, all you have to do is join me" Sidious said jumping out of the way of another attack. "No, I will never join you" Anakin stated and continued hammering away at Sidious defensives. The two made there way down a long hall way and continued their vicious battle.

Ahsoka was just now able to stand up as her muscles burned in pain from the lightning. It took her a moment to steady herself she called her shoto to her and ran down the hall way. She came into another room and saw Anakin and Sidious fighting dangerously close to a window that the glass had been broken from.

Ahsoka watched as Sidioius brought his saber down and severed off Anakin's mechanical hand. Anakin staggered back and he watched his saber fall from the window. Anakin knew Ahsoka couldn't take on Sidious by herself and a single thought ran through his head. He was the Chosen one, the one too destroy the Sith and save the Jedi, he used the force and ripped Ahsoka's shoto from her hand and it landed in his left hand.

In a flash Anakin kicked Sidious in the chest then drove him out the window stabbing him in the chest with the blade of the shoto. Sidious howled in pain as he fell from the window but managed to grab a hold of Anakin pulling him off of the ledge with him.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she watched Anakin be pulled out of the window, she ran to the window and looked over the ledge. Her hand immediately reached out and took a hold of Anakin's flesh hand in a tight hold. "I got ya" Ahsoka said holding on to him with both hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Second chance chapter 5

Ahsoka held the hand tightly and began to pull upward, she groaned as she strained to pull Anakin up over the ledge. "A little help would be nice" She called and she continued to lift, there was no respond. As Ahsoka's hand that grasped the other came in to view she expected to seen the tan rather large hand of Anakin but that was not the case.

Instead Ahsoka saw a orange hand connected to the same color arm. Ahsoka stepped forward just enough to look over the ledge but still far enough back into the room that she wouldn't fall out of the window. Her blue eyes widened with shock as she looked into another pair of blue eyes, but the eyes were not what surprised her; it was who the eyes belong to…her.

The two sets of eyes locked without a single word 'what in the name of the force is going on' Ahsoka thought. In her moment of shock her grasp slipped and her hand was just barely able to catch the hand of her older self.

As if that wasn't strange enough something began to happen, Ahsoka saw her older self began to fade like mist and soon her hand grasped nothing but air. Ahsoka's breath became fast and her eyes darted from side to side trying to figure out what she had just seen.

The floor beneath her became hard and rugged and a cold shiver ran down Ahsoka's spine when she heard a mechanical breathing echo around her. "Ahsoka…" said the voice of Anakin behind her, she spun around quickly her heart racing. Her eyes landed upon a figure in a tall black suit with a damaged mask that revealed part of…Anakin's face.

"No…this, this isn't right…I saved you…I…we defeated the Sith" Ahsoka stuttered taking a step back. The heels of her feet were at the edge of the shattered window but Ahsoka was frozen in place. "Anakin…" Ahsoka said in a voice barley above a whisper; the tall man known as Darth Vader took a step forward igniting his crimson blade.

Ahsoka took another step back not realizing how close to the edge she was and slipped falling out of the window. Franticly Ahsoka grabbed the ledge with both hands and held on with all her strength but the duel with Sidious had drained her strength. The sound of the mechanical respirator began to move closer to the window until the tall black figure stood at the edge of the window looking down upon Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's grip began to give slowly but she tried to pull herself up. "Help me!" Ahsoka pleaded looking up in to the partly unmasked face of Vader. Vader tilted his head to one side and instead of grabbing her arm, he raised his boot and smashed it against Ahsoka's hand.

Ahsoka cried out in pain as the heavy foot slammed down on her figures; as the boot raised her hands gave away and she began a descent. Then all went black and darkness and coldness engulfed her.

Ahsoka woke up sore and tired, her body felt like it had been through a great ordeal. The ground beneath her was cold and rouged, her eyes opened slowly and she had expected to find herself at the bottom of the senate building or even submerged in a batca tank but that was not the case.

Instead Ahsoka found herself in the darkness of what looked like to be some under ground cave. Slowly she sat up and looked around 'what happened…' she thought. She looked around for her lightsabers and found them lying not to far from where she had woken up. She called then to her through the force and the hilts flew into her hands, she looked down expecting to find the straight hilts of her green and yellowish green saber. However her eyes fell upon flat curved hilts, her thumbs reach over and activated the blades.

A white hot blade came from each of the hilts and Ahsoka's eyes widened in realization, she hadn't been sent back in time. She hadn't save the Jedi, she hadn't save the galaxy and worst of all she hadn't saved Anakin. So it was a dream, a very cruel dream at that. She stood up slowly and turned off the blades putting them back on her belt and saw a hallway. She had no idea where it led but she began walking down it, into the unknown.

(I know not the way most of you wanted it to end but I thought it was be a cool turn of events. To go through all that and find out it was for nothing. Hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
